New girl
by Army turtle anime
Summary: Ed and Al Meet Calina, the Morphing elemental Alchemist who can morph into any animal she wants. When she gets there she ends up becoming and oneechan to an Evil little girl with a pet Chimera.


She ran as fast as she could not stopping to cast alchemy.  
She didn't have enough time.

She needed a long alleyway, one that goes all the way through.

Even a Canal! She needed time. It started to rain. Her black boots splashed through the water. The cobblestone street became filled with puddles.

She turned a sharp corner. She had enough time to cast alchemy.

Whoever was chasing her turned the corner and saw a scrungy rat with a bloody arm. They talked for a minute while the ran behind a garbage can.

Once they left the rat came out.It breathed a heavy sigh and ran towards the street, but thought to stay within the alley.

Many people came in and out.Each of them saw the rat.  
They left it alone. Every time the rat gave a sigh of relief.

---------

"Geeze Al! I get it. We still need to find out more about these "Hermunculi"."

The rat's ears perked up. It ran near the street for a better look.

"Right! Thats why we are headed for Central Library." Al said.

Thay walked past the rat. The rat ran behind a garbage can.

A few minutes later a cat appeared.

"Merow."

It ran out of the alley and past the two compainions.  
It stood infront of them.

"A cat?"

Al saw it's shoulder.

"Its hurt Brother!"

Al picked it up. It didn't Struggle. It just winced.

"Can we keep it brother?"

"No Al. Remember. You love animals to much."

The companion tried to grab the cat away from Al.

"But it needs help brother."

Al tried to sound convincing.

"No Al!" Ed shouted.

"But big brother..."

The cat stared at the two "brothers". _Which one is the_ "_big brother_"?

The Cat jumped out of Al's arms and ran toward The Milatary Base.

"HEY! Get back here!"

Ed went running after the cat. Not being able to catch it.  
He ran out of breath.

"Get back here you Damn Cat! Gahh."

The cat stood there taunting Al's compainion.

"Ed! Quit torturing her!"

Ed froze and the cat chuckled a bit.

"Roy?"

The Cat tossed it's tail playfully.

"What? You don't recagnize her? Oh! Thats right! You never met her!"

Ed stared with a baffled look on his face."Her?"

"Ya! He Never met me Roy. Ive been here longer."

Ed turned around and stared at the cat blankly.

"wha?"

Ed put his hand on his fore head. "Now I think I've gone crazy! Talking cats."

"She really is talking." Roy said.

"It takes alot to get through him don't it?" The cat pointed out.

The cat dissapeared but there was a Medium tall girl with blue-green eyes, a blue long-sleeved blue shirt, black jeans and boots stand right infront of him.

Her hair was golden brown. She had a smile on her face but she was looking up at the grey sky.

"It's gunna rain. It seems to have been raining all week."

A drop hit her nose. she wrinkeled it a bit.

She started walkig away but decided it to be funner walking as a cat than a human. She morphed into a cat in a minute.

Then it started pouring.

"Great." She shook her fur and then started to run off.

"She's fast. Whats her name anyway?" Ed asked curiously.

"Her Names Calina."

--------------

When they got to the milatary base, Calina ran into a blue-gray room.

"Don't follow her. She"ll be back in a minute. Just wait"

Roy motioned his hand toward some chairs.

Calina came in the room wearing glasses.

"Hi!" She waved her hand a bit.

She had put her hair up in a neat high ponytail.

She walked up to Ed and Al. Al,who was blushing inside, managed to let out a "hi" himself.

Ed on the other hand...

"Hi. Nice to meet you Calina. My name is.."

"Edward Elric. The Fullmetal Alchemist. Nice to meet you.  
I'm Calina, the Morphing Elemental Alchemist."

Ed Stared at her blankly.She smiled back in response.

"Now That everyone knows everyone, we have business to attend to"

Roy handed Calina some photos.

"There have been a rash of kiddnappings in some strange areas.  
Especially in the town. They seem to lead up to this house."

He pointed out a picture of a beautiful house.

"Its a nice house." Calina pointed out.

"What do you need me and Al for? You got Calina."

Calina smacked the back of his head hard.

"What was that for?" Ed Gritted his teeth.

"You more useful than me small fry."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? DID YOU JUST CALL ME A SHRIMP?"

He tried to punch her but wasn't able to because Roy put his hand infront her face.

"Back to matters of importance!" He went back to his seat.

"We need you three to search for the people. Okay?"

"Fine."

"sure"

----------------

Once they showed up they walked towards the gate.

"Its locked." Ed said trying to pull it off.

"Of course it would be locked."

She kicked the gate.

"Anyone there?" She shouted.

"Stop kicking that Gate!"

A Little girl in dark blue ran out.

"That gate is 50 years old! Don't kick it!"

The little girl opend the gate and looked at Calina.

"ONEE-CHAN!" the girl ran and hugged Calina's legs.

"Wha! I'm not your onee-chan. Not even close. Do you mind if we come inside for a bit? It's gunna rain soon and my friend hates the rain." Calina pointed at Ed and he nodded smiling.

"Okay, but my brother is playing the Piano. So don't bother him."

She grabbed Calina's hand and led her inside.

------------

Inside was dark and grey. A young boy sat in the corner playing a piece of very long music.

Ed and Al Walked slowly behind the girl and Calina.

"Hey Al, Have you noticed that there are no adults in this home?"

"Ya. I have Brother. It is very strange." Al Stepped over a broken vase.

The girl noticed they were talking so she held a tighter grip on Calina's hand.

Ed noticed and rushed up right next to Calina.

"Hey You guys are slow today." Calina smiled.

The little girl was glaring at Ed who was glaring back.

The little girl looked at Calina.

"Wanna see my pet Chimera?"

"WHA?" Calina snatched her hand away from the girl who was right next to a door, grinning evily.

"I knew it! I could smell a chimera! I just could find out where it was.The sent was all over the house."

The girl reached out for the knob but Ed grabbed her wrist.

"I don't think so! Don't even open that door!"

The girl yanked her hand away from him and twisted the knob and opend the door.

--------------

A red paw stepped out and a golden eye apperad through the darkness.

"ED! Run!"

The Chimera stepped through the door and tried to claw Ed up,  
but Calina got there first. It clawed her arms up.

She had to take a step back.

The little girl gritted her teeth.

"Your more impressive than I thought. I guess I have to make my pet grow."

She tossed a silver tablet into the monsters mouth.

The monster, who once was 7ft tall, grew into a 30ft tall Red Chimera.

"Gahhh!"

Peices of the ceiling were falling down and for Calina they were easy to dodge.

"dangit!"

Ed Used his usual alchemy to bring up his blade.

He jumped up to try and cut the chimera but only getting it's eye and getting swatted into a wall in the prosess.

"Ouch"

"Ed! You idiot! Always aim for the legs." She jumped up and practically kicked the knee cap right off it.

"Whoa."

Calina ran towards Ed when she had the chance.

When she got to him the chimera Rammed its head in the ceiling knocking down peices of heavy brick all falling on Calina.

A brick Hit Ed in the head knocking him out.

Everything went blank.

--------------

"Hey Ed! Wake up."

Ed opend his eyes seeing Calina standig over him.

"You awake?"

"Think so. What happend?"

"A brick hit your head. It seems you're an easy person to knock out."

She smiled and helped him up.

Roy and armstrong were going through the wreakage.

"Hey. Our second best Alchemist is alive. Thought we lost you."

"Hey, wheres Al?"

"In the car." Roy pointed to a black military car.

"Hello Brother." Al Said.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

I was getting Calina out of the wreakage. She's ingured."

Al pointed at Calina who was moving wreakage out of the way to find the little girl.

"Found her, but she's dead. Just like we found her brother.  
Holding on to a family portrait. Geeze! What kinda nut family is this?"

She grabbed the picture. and moved the little girl into a hole dug.

She limped over to Ed and Al.

"well, your awake. No inguries. Nice job." She smiled.

They all laughed.

"You think we can Help her this time?" Armstrong looked at Roy.

"All we can do is hope." He looked up at the Grey sky.

"Heh. Its gunna rain again." He smiled and looked at The three laughing there heads off at something.


End file.
